1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact and portable support for a battery charger and a (e.g., USB) electrical cable that is to be connected between the battery charger and a battery-powered device, such as a cell phone. The support includes a winding hub around which the electrical cable is wound so as to avoid the cable being stretched out along the floor and creating a potentially hazardous condition.
2. Background Art
The batteries of portable battery-powered communications, data storage and information processing devices need to be recharged from time-to-time. The foregoing is typically accomplished by means of connecting the battery-powered device to a battery charger by way of an electrical cable. The battery charger is then connected to a source of electrical power such as a wall receptacle or a power strip. However, the electrical cable is often long and known to become tangled. Consequently, a passerby can trip over the cable that is stretched out over a floor between the battery charger and the device being recharged. What is even more, an often unsightly appearance is created by the outstretched cable running along a floor whether or not the battery-powered device is connected thereto.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to eliminate the foregoing problems by being able to hold the battery charger and the battery charger cable close to one another on a compact support that can be conveniently located adjacent the power source to which the battery charger is connected.